love hurts
by a-apple
Summary: love...you have to read and see. this story is dedicated to the person i love...but she dont love me I DIDN'T WRITE THIS STORY!
1. Chapter 1

WE BELONG TOGETHER i do not own inuyasha (my friend did this)

* * *

It was hot in Japan as Inuyasha was walkin to kagome house, he had so much passion and love for her and he wanted to tell her how much he wanted her...how much he wanted to feel her soft smooth skin on his. As he was making his way 2 her house he saw koga with kagome, inuyashas face whent red as he saw him put his arm around her back. Inuyasha finally got there and he said "hi" to kagome and then he said hi to koga, but he didnt respond, he responded with a grin on his face, a grin of envy. Koga kept talking to Kagome like Inuyasha wasn't even there, all Inuyasha did was put his head down and turn red. Kagome was tired of Koga showing Inuyasha no respect but she did not whant to start a fight so thats why she did not say nothing. Kagome offerd Inuyasha some ramen with a glass of water and just before Inuyasha could say yes Koga right away said "sure ill have some" and all Kagome could do is look like nothing was goin on because she thaught that was rude of him to do that, and just when Koga whent inside both of them where left alone outside. Kagome said "Inuyasha" and Inuyasha just kept looking down "look at me" and he slowly raised his head, she asked him what was wrong and he thought to himself..."_this is it i can tell her_ i _love her_"...he started mumbeling...i...i...i, Kagome said "you what Inuyasha"? inuyasha hurriedlt took a deep breath and blurted it out ...i...i...i love you! All she did was look in awe she didint belive what he said,she studdered a bit nervously "y..you do" he looked away from her "yes i loved you for a long time and i thougth u wuld'nt". She told him he had alot of chances with her but he failed always...then she said "i might give you one more chance". Inuyasha's face lit up in happyness and gave har a warm hugand looked in her eyes and gave her a kiss on her soft lips. Koga came outside and saw bothof them and just whent back inside


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2...i dont own Inuyasha...if you dont like lemon to bad its in her lol this is your warning

As Kagome realized that Inuyasha kissed her she quickly pulled away from him with great force she said..."i...think I'm in love with you to Inuyasha, it just took me a time to actually realized that". Happiness grew on Inuyasha as he smiled and said "I LOVE YOU, AND I WANT TO BE WITH YOU UNTIL THE DAY I DIE", Kagome smiled also and said he was sweet and he filled her up with hope and happiness and that she never felt this way before. Inuyasha told her to take a walk and she agreed, as they were walking she asked him "whats the thing you love most about me?" he answer "i love your personality, i love the way you look at me, i feel so much Passion and care for you kagome". She didnt say nothing, she decided to kiss him again and when she reached for him, Inuyasha fell to the floor. Kagome screamed and panicked as she did not know what to do, so she just ran inside her house and grabbed a wet towel and soaked his head with it...but sadly that did not work. "Wake up Inuyasha...wake up" still nothing happened. She saw him and said "I will love you like I'm never going to see you again". "Wat can i do!" she said...she grabbed him and she kissed him, but it wasn't a normal kiss it was a special kiss full of Passion and love. She let go of him and as she laid his body on the ground, she turned around and started to cry, she was crying and she herd someone say "Kagome" she looked confused and wonder who it was and as she turned around she saw...INUYASHA!! she screamed, "your ok" he said yes he was ok. He grabbed her and put his arm around her and said "nothing will ever come in between us, i love you and you'll always be apart of me and my heart". She just said "i love you Inuyasha and i also want to spend my life with you", they looked into each others eyes and as there lips got closer together, slowly there eyes closed and once there lips touched the kiss Kagome felt when she kissed him was the same.

Lemon starts here:

Kagome told Inuyasha for both of them to go inside and they did. Kagome sat on the bed and he sat next to her they looked into there eyes again and just looked at each other for a while and as he was gonna kiss her again he grabbed her breast and he felt them and as he proceeded to put his tongue in her mouth and she did the same. She lay ed her body on the bed as he got on top of her and continued to kiss her and rub her neck with his mouth. He started to unbutton her shirt and then she took of her bra and he went lower to take off her skirt and all she was wearing was white panties. He then started taking off his clothes slowly for Kagomes entertainment. he was just left with his briefs and he got on top of Kagome again and started to rub his face against her breast and she just felt his hair that was on her. Inuyasha started sucking her left breast and she liked that, he went lower he grabbed the two ends of her panties and started puling it off and she just watched. he then took off his briefs and then both were wearing nothing. Kagome opened her legs wide and Inuyasha was going in and when he did Kagome felt a slite pain but she tried to ignore it, Inuyasha went slow at first, she wrapped her hands on his back. She then realized he was about to go faster and he did he went really fast on her and both of them just bit there lips, both of them got sweaty and Inuyashas hair was sticking to his back, he continued as Kagome started to moan loud and Inuyasha was just doing a hard breathing noise. Kagome was moaning "HARDER,HARDER" and Inuyasha did as she said as he went in harder he started screaming "FUCK" and she moaned again but she moaned somthing different she moaned his name. Inuyasha grabbed her butt with both of his hands and lifted them and continued going in and out in and out. As he was doing it he felt a slite pain...he was done. Inuyashas head just fell on her breast and she just laid her hands on his head and both close there eyes.

Lemon ended

The next morning Inuyasha woke up and looked at Kagome and she woke up as well he told her "good morning, that was some night" she nodded and blushed. He laid his head on her breast and she started to rub his head with her soft lovely hands, he looked up at her and said "i love you".


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3...i dont own Inuyasha

As he said those words Inuyasha herd foot steps he looked at the door and someone was knoking on the door. The door busted open...it was Koga! he looked surprised, he said "what the hell are you doin with my girl in bed!!". Kagome looked up and she was also surprised to see him, she quickly started puting her clothes on, Inuyasha did the same. Koga was angry and looked red inyasha said "what the hell are you talking about!!", Koga said "why dont _Kagome tell_ you whats been happening", both of them stared at Kegome and expected a anwser..."well" Inuyasha told her "explain". Kagome looked afraid to talk but she started to talk she said i...i...i...cant explain it and ran out the room, as she was about to run out Koga grabbed her hair and she screamed and fell on the floor because of the pain, "you are going to tell him NOW!" he was ferious. Inuyasha grabbed a broom that was next to him and ran thords him and hit him on the head with it, Koga stumbbled to the floor and Inuyasha jump on him and started punching him in the face but some how Koga pushed him and started kicking him in the ribs as he whent for the broom and hit Inuyasha repeately on the face. Inuyasha was bleeding out of his mouth and nose, Kagome just watched and then she decided to do something about it, Kagome jumped on his back and started scratching his face, Koga grabbed her hair and whiplashed her to the floor, as soon as she fell he was prepared to hit her with the broom but Inuyasha screamed "COME GET ME!" and when Koga was distracted Kagome gave a strong hit to his groin with her foot, he fell to the floor and quickly she craweled to Inuyasha and looked at him and said "im sorry, i didnt whant this to happen". As Koga was on the floor he muttered "tell him", Inuyasha looked at Kagome and said "tell me..please" she looked at him with discrase, "i cant..i just cant". Kagome got up and pick Inuyasha up and put him on the bed. Kagome looked at Koga with anger in her eyes "you bastard" she said "your gona pay for this", she grabbed a gun under her bed that no body knew about and she started crying and Koga looked at her and said "please dont shoot me...please dont" she was lifting the gun and Koga kept screaming for help he said "this crazy bitch is gona kill me!!" Kagome pointed the gun and said "goodbye"...she fired...Oh my god!! she scremed...Inuyasha jumed in front of the gun and took a bullet to his arm. Kagome just stared at him on the floor, she droped the gun and she just looked at what she done. Koga was geting up and she looked back and he slapped her out of the way, he picked up the gun and was aming for Inuyasha and again...a shot...to his arm the same one he got shot at first. Kagome grabbed a knife and out of Kogas pocket and stabbed him in his back. Kagome whent to get a emergency kit in the kitchen and when she came back Kogas body wasnt there...she looked around and when she finally relized where he was Koga hit her with the broom.he picked up Inuyasha and woked him up and put him on the bed and told him to hold still he tied him up, and he looked at Kagome and he had erge to touch her so he wanted to rape her in front of Inuyasha for what she did to him "you slut, you slept with this bastard" he told her now as he was about to touch her Inuyasha said in a low voice "stop...please" Koga told him if he wanted to know what was the secret she was hiding fom him, Inuyasha said yes, Koga was about to say a word and Kegome said "ill tell him".


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4...i dont own Inuyasha

Kagome was afraid of what she was about to say to Inuyasha but the thing she knew that would happen is his haert would be broken, but she had to tell him, so she said "i...i...i slept with Koga two days ago and hes my...boyfreind. Inuyasha looked shoked and disapointed at the same time he said "but you told me...", Kagome interupted "es i know, i said i love you but i had alot of pressure on me, but rite now in front of you and Koga i whant two say...its over Koga!!!. Koga responded "ill kill him if you dont take back those words" she just looked at him in a wierd way and said "how could you" and he didnt say nothing..."_how can i do this?"_ he thought to himself "_how can i?"_ "_this isnt me, who have i become, i dont deserve to live"..._BANG...he had shot him self in the mouth. Kagome was scared and frighten like if it was a dream but it wasnt it was real she stood in the same position for a while and then whent to help Inuyasha that was bleeding out his arm, she wispered "well get through this baby, im always going to be by your side" and inuyasha with all his strenght he put a smile on his face. Kagome ran for her phone and called 313 she said her boyfreind was shot twice on his arm and that hes been bleeding alot and that she needed help asap. The ambulance arived and took Inuyasha on a strecher and put him in the ambulance and Kegome whent wih him. They arived at the hospital and took Inyasha in a room and the doctors made Kegome wait outside. She waited unpasintly, and when the doctors finally called her in, she was nervous yo hear wat they had to say, she was hoping it would be good news.

The doctor ask her to sit down, The doctor was about to tell her the news then she interupted and said "is he ok" the doctor answer " he's going to be fine" her face lid up with happyness, she asked him if she could see him and the doctor said "yes, right this way" she followed. He took her in to a small room and there was Kagomes man Inuyasha. She told the doctor if she can be alone with him and so the doctor left both of them alone. Kagome was walking slowly thords him, and as she saw him and his arm and began to cry again, she said to herself "how could i do this to the man i love" and she herd someone it was Inuyasha. "Kagome" he mummbled Kagome said "yes Inuyasha, im here, i wont ever leave your side", Inyasha asked where was Koga and Kagome said he was dead...Inyasha looked worried but didnt know why. Kagome grabbed his hand and just stood there next to him _"everything is going to be ok"_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5...i dont own Inuyasha

A few hours passed and the doctor came in and saw Kegome sleeping on a chair in the corner. The sound of the door opening awakend her and she got up and said "where's Inuyasha?" and the doctor said he had to take him to a special room to give surgery on his arm.Kagome looked puzzeld and asked "when can i see him?" he answerd "in a couple hours".

A couple of hours past...

"You could come in and see him hes in room 209" the doctor said, so she did and saw Inuyasha...she wanted him to wake up so she whispered "Inu" he didnt move or say enything. Kagome sat down and started biting her nails remembering all the good times she had with him...and the bad. Moments passed and finally something happened...Inuyasha awoke...Kagome looked at him and said "Inu im right here" Inuyasha couldnt say enything but he tryed to force words out his mouth but he couldnt. Kagome wanted him to say something but she knew he couldnt. She saw him close his eyes and she sat back down, but as she was about to sit she heard Inuyasha say "i feel better by having you next to me"

THE END


End file.
